


into the fire（57）

by baiyuheizi



Category: 7 - Fandom, 。
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiyuheizi/pseuds/baiyuheizi
Summary: ●黑暗脑洞请注意●很多角色死亡请注意●剧情魔改请注意●ooc得连妈都不认识●绿谷纯黑纯黑纯黑！●我对不起绿谷天使和平哥●如果你一直看到了这里那还请务必接着看下去





	into the fire（57）

“早。”绿谷独自一人窝在桌子边低着头慢吞吞的吃着自己的咖喱饭，余光瞄到一个盘子放到自己的对面，他还没有抬起头就听到了熟悉的声音自己的头顶上响起。

“早上好，轰君。”绿谷抬起头微微笑一下，打了个招呼继续低头吃饭，不过他这一抬头也让轰看到了他眼下淡淡的黑眼圈，虽然并不明显，但是在摆在绿谷白皙的脸上显得整个人过于憔悴。

“你昨天晚上就没睡好吗？”轰犹豫了一会还是开口问。

“嗯，没错，最近睡眠质量并不是特别好。”绿谷轻轻笑了笑，摆了摆手表示让他不要担心，“不过可能也只是这一段时间，过一会就好了。”

“我听说睡眠质量不好这个很大一部分也是因为压力过大。”轰点了点头不动声色的说，“是不是发生了很多事情，有什么事我能帮忙的吗？”

“嗯......最近是有很多事啦，不过啊不用麻烦轰君了。”绿谷咬着勺子，眼睛微微眯起来，“毕竟这种事情麻烦别人不太好啊，对了，轰君是不是也有些事情要解决，感觉最近你整个人很累啊。”

“我没有什么事情的。”轰低着头用勺子扒拉着面前的土豆和胡萝卜淡淡的说。

“是吗，比如说关于很多事情的烦恼什么的....没有吗？”绿谷保持着嘴角的幅度，但是眼睛里已经没有了任何的笑意。

“嗯，什么事情都没有。”轰低头的姿势掩盖了他所有的表情，手心里微微地渗出冷汗。

“你骗我。”轰被这突如其来的判断惊了一下，他抬起头看到绿谷看着他冷冰冰的说，眼神却非常的明亮不知道涌动的什么样的情绪，“轰君难道不知道你真的非常不擅长撒谎吗？”

“难道你就没有骗过我吗？”轰听到后一股无名的火在心头上翻滚着，他放下勺子准备说些什么时看到对面绿谷的脸色时却愣住了。

绿谷的表情虽然很平淡，但是轰却从他的眼睛中看到了从所未有的悲伤和那种陌生的情绪，那种情绪似乎将多种的感情全部融合在一起，但从中能看出来微微的自嘲。

“我和你认识那么久了，虽然我对你有所隐瞒但我真的没有骗过你，而且我也从来都没有干过害你的事情。”

“但是你却骗我。”

“不过没关系，你也从来都没有信过我。”绿谷端起盘子站起来冲着轰轻轻的笑了一下，离开了。

轰看着绿谷慢慢的向丽日蛙吹那里走去，心操和她们这几个女孩子聊的非常开心，从轰这边都看到她们开心的笑容，虽然一个男生能和一群女生玩的那么融洽有些奇怪，不过这几天A班同学已经对这个情况习惯了，他们都在心里对心操下了一个轻浮和喜欢与可爱的女孩子相处，而且略微有些娘炮的形象，虽然会让一些男生感到不满，不过相处下来倒也平安无事。

他们什么都不知道，这些学生什么都不知道。

有些事情只有他知道啊。

勺子压着盘子里面的土豆和胡萝卜，因为重力的原因胡萝卜和土豆都被挤压成黄红色的小块泥状和小块，和棕色的咖喱混合在一起严重影响了食欲，轰觉得自己现在的心情也和这盘咖喱一样，从内而外的烂掉了。

而且就算烂掉了，也不会有人觉得可惜。

绿谷在和渡我打完招呼之后就去洗清理了盘子，盘子里还剩下了一大半的食物，无论是咖喱还是米饭他都感觉非常难吃，米饭干巴巴的那些蔬菜甚至都没有煮熟而且咖喱也都是清淡的味道，他也不知道那些人是怎么能够下得去口，绿谷现在前所未有的想念黑雾做的咖喱饭，他甩了甩手上的泡沫把盘子放到一边时看见旁边搬着一箱蔬菜的洸汰。

“洸汰，可以过来一下吗？”绿谷出声叫住了他，洸汰转过头一脸不情愿的样子，但还是放下了箱子走过来。

“干嘛？”洸汰双手抱胸，用一种嫌弃的表情看着比自己高很多的少年凶巴巴的问。

“可以你拜托一件事吗？”绿谷冲掉了手上的泡沫又擦干了手才蹲下来，平视着洸汰拍了拍他戴在头上的帽子，虽然脸上挂着微笑但是却能够看起来很严肃。

“今天晚上无论如何都不要出门，不管发生什么事情你都要待在设施区好吗？”

洸汰本想习惯性的回一句嘴，但是看到绿谷他那严肃的表情就不由自主的点了点头，绿谷露出了一个比较放心的微笑，拍了拍他的肩膀。

清晨的阳光很温柔的透过树枝间的缝隙照在每个人的脸上，他们的脸上洋溢着青春的笑容，洸汰看着面前这个对着自己笑的温暖热情的少年，感觉阳光似乎能够透过他那有些过分苍白而显得透明的脸，照进他那藏在深处而不为人知的灵魂。  
——————————  
“洸汰，不好意思，因为要举办哥哥姐姐们的试胆大会没法照顾你。”曼德勒猫正在和队员们一起在讨论马上就要开始的试胆大会大会，她看到在旁边看着她一声不吭的洸汰解释道，“虽然也很想让你参加不过你现在年龄还太小，如果现在如果要睡觉的话确实也有些早了，要不然你自己出去玩一下，不过不要走太远到时候记得要回来哦。”

曼德勒猫说完之后又转了回去，在纸上和成员们一起热火朝天的讨论起来，洸汰有些发愣，但是随即又有些愤怒和委屈的转过头，向他的秘密基地走去。

洸汰其实根本就不是想和曼德勒猫撒娇求可怜什么的，他只是想打一下招呼说自己先回去设施去了，不然曼德勒猫肯定又会找他找很久，然后把一切都弄得乱七八糟还要苦口婆心的劝他不要再耍小孩子脾气，洸汰咬着牙把脚边的一块石头踢的很远。

大人果然都是笨蛋。

洸汰坐在坚硬的岩石上，抱着自己的膝盖把头深深的埋了进去，手上慢慢地涌出透明的液体，顺着指尖一点一点的跌落到地上，迅速的渗入岩石中留下一滩深色的水渍。

“喂，我说小鬼你自己一个人在这干嘛呢，难道是哭鼻子了？”不知过了多久，旁边突然传来一个男人浑厚的声音，洸汰抬起头看见个高大的男人穿着黑色的斗篷和戴着一个奇怪的面具站在自己的面前，他的声音里面充满了戏谑的意味。

“唉，话说小鬼啊，你的这个帽子的品味相当不错，要不要跟我这个面具换一下？因为时间紧所以就只能给我的这个破烂玩意儿......”洸汰虽然还小但是他感觉到了面前的男人绝对不是一个好人他现在有些害怕，不禁向后退了几步跌跌撞撞的往回跑。

“喂喂喂，跑什么啊。”男人摘下面具后一瞬间就踏着旁边的岩石蹿了洸汰的面前挡住了逃跑的路，力道之大使岩石都凹下去了一个深深的大坑，藏在帽子下面的脸也因为是风的流动而渐渐的显露出来，“你的父母难道没有教导过你要好好的听人说话吗？”

【犯人仍然在逃，警方和英雄正在对其进行抓捕........犯人的左眼因为攻击而负伤....】

洸汰跌坐在地上，泪水争先恐后地从眼眶中涌现出来。

那个男人左半边脸有着丑陋而狰狞的伤疤，他的左眼是一个充满了猎奇艺术意味的义眼。  
——————————  
“所有人都回到设施中去！”绿谷在脑海中回荡着曼德勒猫的声音，“避免与敌人交锋，即使遇到敌人不能迎战，想方设法的撤退！”

这是她的个性心理感应吧？绿谷打了个哈欠，现在大家的行动已经开始，他应该也回到设施区去了，还好他和渡我出发的排名是靠后的离设施区也并不远，渡我现在也已经换回自己原来的衣服去跑去寻欢作乐，绿谷撇了撇嘴巴，表示了自己的羡慕那还是老老实实的回到了出发的地点。

“糟了......”曼德勒猫他们正在面对着几个敌人，那些敌人绿谷不认识，不过看到有几个人戴着鸟嘴面具，绿谷就已经知道了是八斋会的人，绿谷装作害怕的准备回设施里跑，在曼德勒猫旁边跑过的时候他听到曼德勒猫用颤抖的声音嘟囔了一句，绿谷不禁停下了脚步。

职业英雄不可能因为到了敌人就露出如此慌张的表情，所以肯定是因为有一些曼德勒猫现在不能够控制的事情，比如.....

“曼德勒猫，洸汰现在在哪里？”曼德勒猫看着面前这个一脸严肃的少年，绿谷惨白着一张脸问他她，“他难道不在设施里吗？”

“我不知道，但是他应该不在.......”曼德勒猫喃喃的说，冷汗大滴的从额头上滴落下来，“我让他出去玩了，他现在应该在他经常玩的地方，不过我也不知道在哪里......”

“妈的。”曼德勒猫被这突如其来的一声骂给吓到了，她转过头看到绿谷仓皇地朝远处跑去，不安的情绪像是荆棘一样紧紧的缠绕住了她的心脏，在她这一愣神的时候后面的敌人已经站到她身边，手中的武器朝她的头狠狠地劈了下去。  
——————————  
“.....你这家伙是从哪儿冒出来的？”绿谷抱着洸汰倒在地上看着不远处的男人回过头来看着他，他手臂上的肌肉纤维是覆盖在手臂上的，所以手臂的粗壮程度是正常人的好多倍，绿谷看着被他砸出来的那一个坑感到有些心惊胆战。

“你这个家伙，我记得不是我们的人么。”男人摸了摸下巴好像回忆起了什么，指着绿谷说，“为什么要护着这个小鬼啊。”

“没错，你好初次见面我叫绿谷出久。”绿谷感到怀里的洸汰抖得非常厉害，不由得把他抱得更紧了一点，“我护着他也并没有什么原因，只不过他不在我们的范围之内，而且他也只是一个五岁的孩子，放了他也无伤大雅吧。”

“喂，你不是敌人吗？干嘛还一副大义凌然的要保护别人的样子。”男人丝毫不掩饰自己脸上的嘲笑和鄙夷，“明明是个罪犯还挂着一副正义的表情，感觉很让人恶心。”

“这和谁是敌人无关，要保护好谁是自己的事情而且就算是罪犯，但是罪犯也应该有自己的底线对吧？”绿谷把洸汰护到身后，语气不卑不亢，“我就从来不会伤害一个无辜的孩子，你伤害别人杀了别人也不要紧，但是能不能给我一个面子放了他呢？”

“我为什么听你的，再说你不感觉这很有意思吗？战斗面前人人平等，不管是女人还是孩子反正死了都一样。”男人丝毫不为所动，他身上的肌肉有些是从皮肉中迸发出来的，紧紧的包裹在皮肤的表皮上面，把他整个人的体型扩大了几分，在绿谷有些警惕的目光中露出了一个宛如屠夫般的笑容，“再说打仗就是要见血才带劲，如果你想让我放了他的话，但你就有本事打败我啊。”

男人话音未落就直接朝着绿谷俯冲过来，绿谷快速的把洸汰推到一边之后迅速躲快，但左手的几根手指还是被撞到了，那一瞬间感觉自己那几个手指几乎断掉了，无论怎么都抬不起来也无法弯曲，似乎已经脱离了自己的神经掌控。

“别掉以轻心啊，还没完呢。”绿谷还没有从刚刚的剧痛中回过神来，男人却又像瞬移一般的跑到了他的面前，绿谷只来得及运用自己的个性挡下他踢向自己腹部的那一脚，虽然致命的一击以及成功的挡了下来，不过那强大的冲击力还是让绿谷感觉自己的腹部翻江倒海，而且手臂几乎快要废了，喉咙里似乎有着什么腥甜的液体在自己的舌尖上翻涌着，绿谷忍不住的弯下腰吐了一口血。

“就是你的个性？看起来不怎么强，而且跟我的很像。”男人挑了挑眉毛看着皱着眉头神情痛苦的在吐血的绿谷，施虐心得到了满足不由着心情大好，“我的个性是纯粹的增强型的肌肉强化，这些破皮而出的肌肉纤维能够大幅度的增加我的速度和力量，你个性应该也是增强型的吧，不过在我面前简直容易太弱了。”

“就这样，你还想要保护别人，别开玩笑了，你别说英雄了，你连个罪犯都不配当。”男人不屑的撇了一眼几乎都要跪在地上的绿谷，毫不留情的嘲笑道，“敌联盟的品位就真的是那么差，这么弱的人都可以成为罪犯，果然还是不行啊。”

“不许你那么说.....”绿谷瞪着自己那几乎快要充血的眼睛从地上爬起来，绿色闪电在他的身边缠绕着，他握紧了拳头准备打过去的时候却被男人轻轻松松的握住了，并且把他整个人都提了起来。

“好弱，在我面前你的这个个性简直就像是垃圾一样，而且你好像而不能够掌控出这全部的力量，那简直就是垃圾中的垃圾。”男人饶有兴趣的看着绿谷努力的想要掰开他抓着自己的手，感觉就像是看到了一只兔子想要从老虎的嘴下逃脱一样的不自量力，“那就算你这个个性很强的话如果你没有掌控又有什么意义，你在顾及着些什么，要打的话就拿出破釜沉舟的架势来。”

绿谷咬紧了牙关没有说话，但是男人仍然从他的眼神中看出了不赞同以及不屑，明明比他弱很多人来到底有什么资格来这样嘲笑他，他不由着怒火中烧抓起绿谷的手臂狠狠的朝旁边的岩石上摔去，绿谷被这巨大的冲击力又刺激的吐了一大口黑色的血，身子软趴趴的垂到了地上，眼神也变得恍惚，似乎快要晕过去了。

“像你这样的人说什么漂亮的话，连自己的命都保不住了，有本事再打啊，我会把你的骨头一点一点折断的，然后你的身体拧成一团，内脏全部都会在体内被断掉的骨头刺穿....这样的死法怎么样，这是我最满意的死法，很多人就是这么....”男人的话还没有说完，一颗石头打到了他的头上打断了他的滔滔不绝，他和绿谷顺着方向望去，看见洸汰紧紧的抓着自己的衣服，不知道是害怕还是什么浑身哆嗦着，但是脸色胀红的看着他们，眼泪大滴大滴的顺着脸颊滑下来。

“我的父母.....也是这么被你杀死的吗？”洸汰的声音颤抖着，本来被面前的这景象吓得他的整个人都瑟瑟发抖，但是听到这个男人说的话之后恐惧，憎恨和悲伤的记忆潮水般地涌向了这个五岁的孩子，他看着被男人拖在地上像一个破娃娃一样的绿谷，愤怒的喊，“他们也被你这样的对待了吗？！”

“不会吧，你居然是英雄的孩子啊，你的父母是谁呀？我杀了太多人忘记了。”男人看了一眼洸汰手中渗出来的液体，狞笑着说，“不过看你的个性，我也能够猜得出来你父母是谁了，真的是拜你父母所赐，所以我的左眼变成了义眼。”

“你个混蛋，就是因为你，有你这样的人，我的父母才会......”洸汰气得浑身都在颤抖但是又止不住眼泪，所以看起来很可怜的叫骂着起来毫无威慑力。

“所以说你才是个小鬼，根本就没有任何一个人是无辜的，如果不是你的父母跑过来都管闲事的话，他们怎么可能送命，而且我也并没有把我的这个眼睛的过错怪到你父母身上，你凭什么把你父母的死掉的责任推到我的头上。 ”男人无奈地叹了一口气，似乎并不准备在这个话题上多加纠缠了，他拖着绿谷走向洸汰，绿谷被他拖着在地上划出了一道长长的血痕，洸汰被他逼着一步步的后退，“明明自己不够强还非要出来逞英雄白就是一个很愚蠢的行为，你现在也不是也在这样做么，明明只是一个小孩子还非要给自己父母报仇的，明明连战斗都不敢，漂亮的话谁都会说吧....”

“既然你那么想见你父母的话，要不然我就做个好人让你去陪你那个没有能力还非要强出头，把自己的命都送了让自己的孩子一个人孤苦伶仃的留在这个世界上的自私自利无耻的父母吧？”洸汰后面已经是悬崖没有办法后退了，只能绝望的抱着头蹲在地上，看着面前这个男人带着嘲讽又狂妄的笑容朝着自己走来。

“咔嚓。”一声清脆的响声突然回荡在这夜空中，所有人的目光都转向了这个声音的来源，一个看起来非常普通而且还能够算得上是破旧的手机被男人踩在脚底下，男人皱了皱眉头，似乎搞不清楚是什么状况。

“把你的脚拿开.....”一个清冷的声音从男人的背后想起来，虽然听起来很微弱，但是却有着充足的分量。

“啊，原来你还没死啊，看来真的是小看你的生命力了。”男人过头看到绿谷死死地盯着在他脚下的手机，而且还伸出了另一只手想要把手机给拿回来，作恶心大起便微微的抬起脚，然后用力的踩下去。

“这是你的手机吗？啊真抱歉，好像被我踩坏了。”那一脚的力道不同反响，手机的屏幕已经被踩得支离破碎，甚至能够看到里边的内存卡已经被踩烂了，总的来说这个手机已经报废到了怎么修都不能用的程度，男人看着绿谷像是发了疯一样的推开他爬到他的脚边捧起那个手机，浑身颤抖便用毫无歉疚感的语气道了歉。

他的话音刚落，男人就看到绿谷慢慢把手机的残骸全部从地上捡了起来，连任何一块小的碎片都没有放过，他把这些碎片都小心翼翼的放到了自己的口袋里之后面无表情的盯着他。

男人心下一惊，明明他身上遍体鳞伤，嘴角还流着点点的鲜血，眼睛也是充血的，两个手臂基本上都已经废掉了，为什么还能够涌现出那么强烈的恨意和杀气呢？

绿谷看着他两脚，然后慢慢的扯着嘴角，露出了笑容，这个笑容极其的诡异，嘴角似乎已经扯到了极限，把所有的牙齿都露出来，牙齿上面爱沾着红色或者黑色的血迹，就算没有靠近也能够感受到那刺鼻的血腥味，给人一种自己的身体里好像爬满了密密麻麻的虫子一样的不适感。

与他的笑容形成强烈对比的，是绿谷那温柔的声音，他用的这一种几乎算得上是嗜血的笑容却吐出了非常的温柔平缓的声音，像是哄小孩一样，他看着男人平淡的说。

“我都已经说的那么委婉了，你非要我说的那么直白吗。”

“你他妈的去死吧。”

绿谷话一说完，更快速的向那个男人冲了过去利用全身重量朝他的身体踢出一记漂亮上踢，绿谷的姿势标准又漂亮，并且能够看出来攻击也很强劲，能够听到他的腿在空中划出的风声，但很遗憾的是他们俩之间的身高差距很明显，这段差距无法撼动，如果是踢中脸部或许会有效果，但绿谷的上踢顶多只能踢到男人的侧腹，而男人的侧腰却并没有过多的肌肉纤维作物保护，被踢到肯定会痛，而男人反应却也非常快，虽然吃痛但是立刻用双手抱住绿谷的脚踝和小腿肚。

男人露出了胜券在握的笑容，把绿谷的腿猛力向上一拉，动作就像柔道中的过肩摔一样，绿谷的体重对于这个男人来说简直就像是纸一样轻，他可以非常轻松的把他直接摔过去，然而，他们的身高差距在这里起了作用，绿谷的体型比起这个男人来说娇小得多，摔到地面前的滞空时间要稍微长一点，虽然仅仅稍微长了一点，就是这一点时间就已经能够改变很多事情，例如绿谷这种实战经验非常丰富的，绿谷立刻用能自由活动的手，揪住了男人的头发。

这一招在打架的时候经常会出现，虽然可能有些卑鄙无耻，但是却极其有效，因为很少有人能够忍受得住头皮被揪住的痛苦，一阵疼痛窜过了男人的头皮，他条件反射的松开了握住绿谷小腿肚的手。

绿谷当然不会让这个机会白白的溜掉，他骑在男人的背上，以他的肩胛骨为轴，不落地的凌空转了一圈朝男人的头部发动攻击，第一次是一记肘击，成功地击中了目标，但是威力虽然并不弱但是也没有到男人不能够承受的地步，因为绿谷双脚没踏地，力量的传导无法和平常一样，绿谷非常恼恨的啧了一声，笑容逐渐变得狰狞起来。

男人也趁着这个机会抓住他使出肘击的手腕，准备再来一次过肩摔，这一次因为绿谷姿势不太一样，所以他并不好躲避这次的攻击但如果真的被摔过去的话，不是头破血流也会脑震荡，绿谷脸色一变，然后双手抓住了男人的手臂，伸出头对着男人的手指就狠狠的咬了下去。

这一口真的是使出了所有的力气，男人能够感觉到绿谷的牙齿刺破了他的皮肤，他疯狂的甩手，但就是无法把绿谷从自己的身上甩下来，甚至还加剧了疼痛感，男人将没被咬的另一只手紧紧握拳，把更多的肌肉纤维包裹在那只手臂上，似乎想要砸碎空气一样朝绿谷的心窝打去，心窝是人体无法锻炼的要害之一，基本上挨了这一拳的话都会陷入短暂性的晕眩状态，再加上男人使用了个性提高自己的攻击力，如果绿谷结结实实的挨了这一拳，很可能就会因为心脏受到巨大的撞击而受伤会导致心脏供血不足，这样的话谁胜谁负一点可能性都没有。

而男人的手却猛的停下了，他不可置信的看着把他的手咬破到喷血的绿谷不明白发生了什么事，他眼睁睁地看着绿谷笑盈盈的松开他的手臂，把嘴里边的鲜血全部都咽了下去，对着他一口腥气淡淡微笑，让人不寒而栗。

“你干了些什么？”男人感觉到了从未有过耻辱与恐慌，他急忙问，但是绿谷却完全都没有看他一眼，仿佛他是一个死人一样。

“洸汰，马上会发生一些很可怕的事情，如果你害怕的话就把眼睛闭上也把耳朵堵起来，不要问不要听不要看，懂吗？”绿谷的脸上虽然闪着疯狂的光芒，但还是努力的笑起来柔和，洸汰被面前的这个情况吓傻了，他只能够点点头然后背对着他们双手捂着耳朵蹲了下去。

“可能会很疼，忍一点哦。”绿谷微笑着把他的手卡在了男人的肌肉纤维里，在男人惊恐的目光之中猛得一扯！

男人似乎听到了到了自己的红肌与白肌硬生生地被强大的外力的被扯裂的声音，他看到了自己的血液猛地喷出来，把他们两人的脸都染得血红，似乎听到了自己的血管还有皮肉在哀号，而绿谷却丝毫的不为所动，他任由那些血液因为撕扯的幅度而喷到自己的脸上，不仅黏腻血腥而且还在冒着白气，面带笑容的把这些肌肉一点一点的撕开，露出里边血红柔软的肉质，把它与外边的肌肉区分开来，然后分别扔在两边。

“话说你也真厉害啊，到现在都不叫，难道不疼吗？”绿谷微笑着把面前的肌肉往两边掰开看到了里边红色的经脉便感到一些好奇挑了挑，男人疼的都快要哭了，但仍然没有让自己的痛哭声露出来，“虽然你现在动不了，但是你也是可以讲话的，说些话吧，不然很无聊的。”

“你这个家伙肯定不是第一次干这种事了吧，那么的娴熟.....亏你还装得那么弱，真的是委屈你了杀人很好玩吧。”男人感觉可能自己只有死路一条，从此也放开了声音颤抖的说，因为他自己也杀了很多人可以说他这次被人杀死也可以算上是报应，不过就是手法残忍了点。

“我确实杀过人，不过手法娴熟只不过是因为经常跟人打架而已，我只杀了死过一次人，是我亲手杀死的。”绿谷有些得意的笑起来，眉眼弯弯的，但是却让人感觉不到任何的温暖用着这冰冷的笑容看着眼前的男人，耐心的询问着，“你之前的生活就一直在杀或被杀之间活着的吗？感觉好无趣啊，真可悲。”

“你装什么装？你有什么资格说我，一定程度上你这个家伙不是比我更可悲吗。”男人不屑的讥讽道，绿谷微笑着什么话都没有说，从旁边已经被染红了的石头堆里捡了一块比较尖锐而又小巧的石头握着它慢慢的顺着那肌肉的幅度往上撕扯着，然后到柔软肉质的地方用石头在里边慢慢的搅拌，把里面的血管还有经脉什么的全都搅得一塌糊涂，而且他的手法非常的高超，虽然把里面的搅拌的乱七八糟，但仍然能够保证那块肉是连接在男人的体内中的，所以就算绿谷无论怎么做，男人都能够感受到那千刀万剐般的痛苦。

“你他妈的有本事杀了我，你这样做算什么本事？你杀了我啊，有种你他妈杀了我呀！”男人的呼吸声沉重的像是引擎一样，他的现在跳动的频率已经远远的超过了平均水平，他知道自己可能快要死了，但是他也想死得一个痛快一点，如果以这种方法死去的话，他就只能够眼睁睁的看着自己身上的肉被搞得乱七八糟，然后各种各样的泥土石头的在他的身上全部都试了一遍，而绿谷却带着笑容把两个人的身上都弄得鲜血淋漓。

“如果是别人的话，我可能就会这么做了，那是因为这是你，所以我才不想那么做，我本来并不想杀了你的，因为怎么说我们也算得上是同伴啊，但是你的所作所为却又让我改变了想法。”绿谷腼腆的笑了笑，把顺手起来的树枝直直的他到了男人的肌肉里，然后一使劲贯穿了整个手臂，绿谷坐在地上拖着腮，看着血顺着肌肉滴到地上染红了一大片一大片的土地。

“首先你也太小看我了，我确实并不强，但我也没有那么弱啊，再说你为什么会认为你会杀死我，连小胜都杀不死我。”绿谷说这话的时候非常的自豪，像是在说一件很了不起的事情一样，“而且你也要听一下我的想法啊，我们真的完全没有必要把那个小孩杀死，而且如果杀了的话也只会产生不必要的麻烦，如果无法控制住自己的欲望，那跟一个畜生也没有什么区别。”

“我本来真的并不想杀你的，但是我改变主意了是因为你让我明白一个道理。”绿谷站了起来把自己手上的血全都抹到衣服上，虽然衣服也并没干净你多少，不过总是多少抹掉了一些血迹。

“这个世界上有些人还是死了比较好，你就是这种人。”

“我虽然尊重的所有的生命，但是你也让我明白了，有些人的生命并不值得尊重，你只是一个杀戮为主的畜生而已，你迟早也会死在这种方法下，不过你现在也做到了。”

“不过就像之前你说的一样，我确实杀过人。”绿谷把贯穿了男人手臂的那根树枝拔了起来，然后一掏出小刀削尖了之后，出手在男人的左胸旁边摸索着找到了心脏的位置，“不管怎么样杀人就是杀人，而且只要杀了人就要不得不杀下去，无论说话说得有多好听，无论是处于什么样的原因，这个观点一直都不会变。”

“你是个疯子。”男人看着绿谷找准了位置之后退后几步，闭上了眼睛说出了最后的话，“你也是属于该死的人的阵营的。”

“这一点我完全不否认。”树枝凶狠但是又轻松的刺破了男人的血肉，然后精准地刺进了心脏，绿谷吐出一口气看了一下男人无神的眼睛，像是丧失了所有的力气一样坐到了地上，疲惫的笑了起来。

“洸汰。”绿谷休息了一会之后站起身子摇摇晃晃的走到还蹲在角落里捂着耳朵闭着眼睛的洸汰身边笑了笑，慢慢的把缠在自己手上的绷带解开露出里边干枯却又干净的手，他拍了拍了洸汰的肩膀。

绿谷伸出他那纤细的手指轻轻的按在洸汰的帽子上，露出了一个苦涩但是却温暖的笑容，他努力的用开朗的声音笑着对着洸汰说。

“这样我就跟你一样了，这次我是真的也没有妈妈了哟。”

久等了！本来这次是应该能够写到我想写的那个场景呢，不过还是不够，所以就写到这里就解决了，不是因为我懒，我现在已经写了1万字了，淦。

在原作中我就真的很讨厌那个肌肉男，我感觉他一点节操都没有，连个小孩都不放过，虽然我也不喜欢小孩子，但是如果不是在一定程度上的话，感觉还是不要把无关的人扯进来比较好，何况你还伤了人家的父母，人家恨你又怎么了。

不过这次终于把他给搞死了，可喜可贺，整个人心情瞬间爽了不少，下一章的话应该更多的是血腥场景吧，不过也会有打斗描写的，希望下一章的话能够把林间合宿写完，不过也希望自己能够改一下越写越多的毛病。

我喜欢疯久！


End file.
